


Together

by Chasitykins



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, Lucius needs everything spelled out for him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Immediately following Lucius and Raven's A-support, Raven struggles to tell Lucius exactly what he meant by not needing a bride while he has Lucius around to jabber at him.





	Together

“Lord Raymond!”

Raven walked out of Lucius’s room, even though Lucius called after him. He desperately needed a moment to either pat himself on the back or punch himself in the face.

For a noble-turned-mercenary, Raven figured he had this love thing down as good as it was going to get. He would just quietly love the shit out of Lucius and be happy as long as his one true friend in life was safe.

People like Raven didn’t deserve to have bothersome things like feelings reciprocated. They were tedious and terrible and what-the-fuck-was-Lucius-doing-chasing-after-him.

Raven stopped in the hallway and faced the monk. This particular inn the army had taken over for the night had lots of oil lanterns along the walls. The light from the soft lanterns made Lucius even softer, even more precious.

Oh. Fuck. He loved Lucius so much.

Just as Raven was about to curse himself for having those miserable feelings, Lucius threw his arms around Raven.

“Lord Raymond, you don’t have to keep walking away when your feelings get too intense,” Lucius whispered. His fingers dug into Raven’s sides. “I’m not going to abandon you for opening up.”

Raven hesitated to touch Lucius for a moment, but he finally allowed himself to run his fingers through the long, golden silk before him.

“What is there to open up about?” Raven asked, furious with his heart for beating as hard as it did. He longed to let his fingers rest at the nape of Lucius’s neck. Longed to have Lucius hold him closer.

“You want to come home to me, but I want to travel with you.” Lucius looked up at him. Raven’s mouth went dry when he met Lucius’s stunning blue eyes. “Can we not reach a compromise?”

Raven cleared his throat. “A compromise?”

“I travel with you, and we have a home we go to together.” Lucius let go of Raven, but his fingers traveled up Raven’s chest. They settled on the sides of his face, held Raven in that careful sliver of time. “Wouldn’t that satisfy us both?”

Raven’s gut reaction was to pretend he had some blood-crusted boots to shine before the next battle. 

Of course traveling with Lucius and going home with him would satisfy Raven. Of course. Doing literally anything with Lucius would be bliss.

But how could Raven express such a sentiment? If he agreed to that, the next thing he was liable to do was ask Lucius to marry him. Monks didn’t marry. Probably. Raven didn’t actually know. If they married, they married decent people.

Raven was anything but decent. He had gone through most of this war with revenge staining his heart.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Lucius asked in a low voice.

Guh. Why did Lucius have to look at him with those understanding, gorgeous eyes? Being held so tenderly by Lucius made Raven believe for a moment that he was halfway decent.

Raven ran his hands down to Lucius’s shoulders. “Do you know why it’s so hard to open up?”

“Tell me why it’s hard for you.”

Raven’s nose stung as hot tears pricked his eyes. “Because if I have to hear from your lips that we cannot be together, my heart will be crushed. I already know we can’t be, but it’s easier to deal with when it’s just my useless feelings.”

Lucius blinked. He didn’t remove his hands from Raven’s face, a fact Raven was grateful for. Being vulnerable was hard.

“Lord Raymond? Why do you think we can’t be together? We already are.”

Raven exhaled slowly, squeezing Lucius’s shoulders gently. “No, I mean like… Seeing each other every day together. Caring for each other.”

A gentle smile broke across Lucius’s face. “We already do that.”

This. This was exactly why Raven couldn’t be with Lucius. Lucius was too pure and sweet for a complication like romantic love.

“Not like what we’re doing,” Raven murmured. “A different kind of together.”

He wished he was at least a bad enough guy to let his hands roam down to Lucius’s lithe waist. Bad enough to defile Lucius’s lips with his.

“Like what?” Lucius pouted. “I don’t understand. It seems like we’re already doing everything you want to do?”

Raven studied the curve of Lucius’s jutted lower lip. A lovely mouth he wanted to kiss more than he ever wanted to do anything else in his life, including his extinguished revenge plans.

Raven swore at his heart and its desires. Swore at himself for not ignoring it like he usually did.

He leaned in closer to Lucius’s face. “You told me I should find a bride. You understand what I mean when I said I don’t need one with you around, right?”

“No!”

“Should I just show you…?” Raven’s voice died as he asked the question, unable to believe how easy it would be to kiss Lucius from here. Just one little tilt of the head.

Lucius nodded. “If it will help, of course, please.”

Please.

What a beautiful word.

Raven gave in to temptation and let his lips graze against Lucius’s. He deepened his kiss as panic set in, realizing this would definitely be the only time he would ever get to do such a precious action. He had to make the best of his mistake.

Raven slowly pulled away, but not too far. Lucius didn’t let go of his face. Those delicate fingers were cooler than Raven’s burning cheeks. A gift from the heavens.

He studied Lucius’s large, glimmering eyes and confused, parted mouth.

No. Kissing Lucius wasn’t a mistake. Even if they never saw each other again, Raven was glad he had been fully honest with his friend who had always encouraged him to be open and understanding.

Raven trembled as he spoke. The tears welled in his eyes started to fall. “I’ll never be interested in a bride while my heart is full of you. I love you. Romantically. Passionately. With everything I’m capable of.”

Lucius’s jaw dropped.

“That’s why we can’t be together.” Raven managed a smile. “You’re everything that’s good with this world, and I’m--”

“You are so infuriating.” Lucius wiped the tears from Raven’s cheeks with his thumbs. “You don’t think you’re good? Do you truly believe I would have followed you this far if I thought you to be a hopeless speck of dirt?”

Raven found he had no retort. He curled into Lucius’s touch and stared at his dear friend.

“You are strong and determined. You have saved me countless of times, and you have protected others with such vigor.” Lucius bit his lip. “What’s not to love about you? I… Of course I want to be… Oh, no wonder you just showed me.”

Lucius brought his mouth to Raven’s. He kissed him with such sweetness. A warm, tender light washed over Raven. Raven stood still for a moment, trying to catch up to the moment.

Lucius loved him too?

Really?

Lucius kept kissing Raven. Once the shock wore off, Raven wrapped his arms around Lucius’s waist and pulled him as close as possible. He returned the affection with everything in his heart.

Perhaps people like Raven were allowed to have bothersome things like feelings reciprocated.

And maybe those feelings weren’t so bothersome when they were reciprocated. In fact, they were pretty fucking fantastic.

Lucius broke away. “Lord Raymond, I’m not sure we should do this out here.”

Ugh. Right. They were in a hallway. Anyone could walk by.

Raven pressed a kiss to Lucius’s forehead. “Go back to your room.”

“What about you?” Lucius arched an eyebrow.

“What about me?” Raven cracked a grin. He couldn’t believe how weightless he had become now. “I’ll obviously go back to my room and dwell on how much I love you. But it’ll be more fun tonight since I know I can come see you first thing in the morning.”

Lucius frowned. “Or we could just stay together in one room. Isn’t that what you wanted? For us to be together? We’ve done plenty of all-nighters together, talking and having a pleasant time.”

The grin disappeared from Raven’s face. Curiosity replaced it. “I don’t know if I would be any good at talking tonight.”  
Lucius pressed his lips together. “That’s fine. As long as we’re together.”

Together.

It didn’t matter what they did, right, as long as they were together and honest?

Raven took Lucius’s hand and guided him to his room with no intentions of leaving his side that night. Or ever.


End file.
